In a prior art shoe, the foot girth is fixed individually. However, the foot for using it differs significantly in the foot girth from person to person even for the same foot length. For this reason, recently, along with an enhancement of the consumer level, shoes with various kinds of foot girths are prepared for various kinds of foot lengths. However, for that purpose, from a manufacturing standpoint, it is necessary to prepare separate lasts and last fittings or the like for different foot girths even for a shoe having the same design, method of manufacture, material and foot length, and dealers are also required to retain a multiple of stocks, which is disadvantageous. In particular, in the case of selecting an appropriate shoe among these stocks, a determination is normally made by actually wearing shoes of various foot girths of the same foot length which is used as a reference, so that each time the product value of a shoe deteriorates.
On the other hand, if a shoe fits loosely on the foot, there is a conventional method for implementing adjustments by placing plate-shaped whole length socks or inserts one on top of another; however, according to this method, even though adjustments can be made for the foot height, no adjustments can be made for the foot width and foot bottom surface. Under this condition, a shoe must be worn with unpleasantness and the presence of a cause for health injury.
As set forth above, in accordance with the prior art method, even for the same foot length, ones having various kinds of foot girths must be prepared and glued, and it is the current situation that an objective cannot be attained even if it is tried to adjust the foot girth by a plate-shaped whole length sock. Besides, adjustments cannot be carried out for the reality in which the right and left human feet inherently differ.
And yet, in selecting shoes, since a determination is made by wearing those among the stocks which appear to be appropriate, the product value deteriorates each time and it is difficult to select perfect ones because the degree of fitness to the feet cannot be viewed from the exterior.